


Wine Lovers

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, Banter, Drunken Kissing, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Hot Sex, Intimacy, Loud Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Open Marriage, Passion, Playful Sex, Rough Kissing, Sexual Humor, Teasing, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Lucio was the essence of bad decisions in a corporeal form, but Valerius had to admit it looked good.Confidence turned cockiness was annoyingly attractive. The hair, too (jury was still out on his feelings on Lucio's eyebrows). Lucio's eyes danced with mischief and danger and seemed to call out like a siren's song that the man had no impulse control whatsoever.





	Wine Lovers

Lucio was the essence of bad decisions in a corporeal form, but Valerius had to admit it looked good.

Confidence turned cockiness was annoyingly attractive. The hair, too (jury was still out on his feelings on Lucio's eyebrows). Lucio's eyes danced with mischief and danger and seemed to call out like a siren's song that the man had no impulse control whatsoever.

Valerius lounged on his favorite couch, perched in the corner of the lush parlor sipping wine and lazily soaking in whatever macabre creepy conversation Valdemar and Volta were having. The stuff of nightmares, to be sure. His interest in Lucio was subtle- the court was no place to display unrequited affection. Lucio, however, had no such qualms as Count and took the license to do whatever he pleased without consequence quite recklessly and openly. 

Speak of the devil.

Lucio strolled into the parlor like he owned the place, which he did, and plopped down beside Valerius on the couch, practically snuggling up to him and draping an arm around his shoulders. "So, Valerius," he purred. "Considered my offer?"

Valerius and Lucio were the center of attention now, the other courtiers watching with rapt interest. Lucio had simply declared to him the other night that if Valerius was willing, he was more than welcome to sample the finest wine in the palace in Lucio's bedchambers. "Little else has been on my mind, my lord."

"Flatterer." Lucio's voice was raspy and high, yet he managed to ease into seductive-ish purrs and something approaching sultry if he tried. "Then again, that's why you're my Consul. If you weren't popular, you'd be nothing." 

What a surprisingly astute statement, mused Valerius. "Of course I accept, my lord. I'd be mad not to."

"Agreed." Lucio wiggled his eyebrows, Valerius still debating on if he loved or hated them. "Oh- before we party, I should tell my wife." Valerius almost laughed- Lucio wasn't the only one to forget he was married. Nadia was on the far end of the huge parlor writing on parchment and gladly ignoring Lucio's existence with a concentrated practice. "HEY! NADI!"

Nadia rolled her eyes with her back to them, but they could still sense it. She approached them and folded her arms with dignified indifference. "Yes, dear?"

Lucio used the arm that was draped around Valerius to sneakily take his wineglass and grabbed it with his other hand, winking and taking a sip as Valerius stared wistfully at his wine. "As per our arrangement, dearest, I'd like to offer you a night with a new lover of mine. Sharing is caring, and all." 

Nadia barely glanced at Valerius. "Pass."

"Aw, honey!" Lucio sat up and pulled a bottle of white wine out from behind the couch. "I thought you might want to spend the night alone- made me so depressed for you I got your favorite wine."

Nadia cracked a smile, taking the bottle. "Ah, an apricot Sauternes. Sometimes it's like you do know me." 

"Still insisting on being alone?"

"Alone? With my tray of strawberry tarts and whipped cream? However shall I manage?" Nadia grinned and held out her hand for an obligatory kiss from Lucio, still somewhat slouched on Valerius. "Please stay as long as you like."

Lucio kissed her hand. "That'll be up to how long Valerius can handle me."

A couple laughs echoed in the room and Nadia snorted and walked away. Valerius managed to get his wineglass back and drained it, pleasantly buzzed as always and noticing the heat of Lucio's body more and more. Lucio smirked at him and caressed Valerius's braid, letting the end fall from his fingertips. "To your quarters, my lord?"

"Took you long enough to ask." 

Lucio abruptly stood up, hooking his golden arm into Valerius's and dragging Valerius with him. Lucio paid the other courtiers no mind as he led Valerius away, the latter flashing a smile at their stunned/gleeful faces. Once they were out of earshot, Valerius murmured to Lucio, "I'd have pegged you for a secret affair kind of lover- not a grand declaration."

"First of all, if either of us needed to peg it'd be me doing the pegging." Lucio chuckled at Valerius's polite choked cough. "And secrets imply something to hide- oh it'd be VERY funny to watch them all puzzle it out, but even better to simply announce what I want and watch it fall into my lap. How're you feeling about it, perched on my arm?"

"Mildly objectified."

Lucio stopped outside his bedroom, his royal wing empty. The walk up the staircase had been majestic and now Valerius half expected to be swept off his feet- if Lucio had enough physical strength. "You want this? Right?" questioned Lucio.

"Most certainly." Valerius took a dare and rested a hand on Lucio's shoulder. "Attractive, powerful, dangerous- what more do I need?" Valerius licked his lips invitingly. "Any position with you is a good one."

"Hmmmmmm, flirty now are you? Excellent." Lucio opened the door and opened it with a flourish. The second Valerius crossed the threshold Lucio slammed the door shut, grabbed him, spun him around and crashed their mouths together, pinning Valerius to the door. 

Valerius's eyes went wide and his breath escaped him, finally a blush rising on his carefully controlled countenance. His hands landed on Lucio's shoulders, imitating romance as he clasped them behind Lucio's neck, moaning into the kiss as Lucio deftly clicked the door locked. Lucio was more involved than Valerius's almost sweet touch on his neck, keeping them hip to hip and sliding his hands firmly up and down Valerius's back, mouth hot and demanding. Valerius rocked his hips forward and was met with a groan and hands suddenly forcefully groping his backside, grinding them together. 

"Lucio." Valerius threw his head back and shivered with want as he hoped a heated bout of kisses against a doorframe with the Count's hands on his buttocks was enough to get him on a first name basis.

"Hm?" Lucio's eyes glinted playfully. "Something you want?"

"Alcohol."

Lucio roared with laughter as though already inebriated. "Dear Valerius, never change."

Valerius barely had time to take in the spacious chambers. Of course the canopy bed ruled the room under a ridiculously expensive chandelier. A fireplace and ornate marble hearth adorned the opposite wall of the bed, plush embroidered rugs so soft Valerius could feel the quality through the soles of his boots. Lucio shoved Valerius over the edge of the mattress, grinning as Valerius was splayed out against the crimson silky sheets.

"Such a lovely spread- ah, but what wine to pair you with?"

"Anything would be divine from your lips." Valerius had the sense to kick his boots off and pose better in bed, watching Lucio go to his personal wine cabinet.

Lucio lit up with delight. "Oh so bold behind closed doors, who knew?" He rummaged around, sliding bottles out on their sides to examine the labels and seals.

"Appropriate attitude for my audience- I'm popular or nothing," replied Valerius. He knew Lucio enjoyed him, or he wouldn't have invited him to his private rooms. "The court outside is rather... socially lacking."

"Oh Valerius, can nothing stop you from gossiping and flattering me at the same time?"

Valerius wondered if he'd crossed a boundary, but he soon grinned as Lucio sauntered over with a bottle and straddled him. No sense in lying or pretending- Lucio had an eagle eye view of the spidery webs of interpersonal links in his court. "Not a complaint, my lord?"

"No- and I quite like you where you are." Lucio used his alchemical plated hand to twist a metallic finger into the wine cork and toss it on the floor with a pop. "Beneath me." 

Valerius smirked. "It comes with a pleasant view."

Lucio winked roguishly and tipped the bottle up to his lips, taking a hearty chug. Valerius recognized the bottle and preemptively licked his lips. It was a wine Nadia herself didn't mind- a deep red with hints of blackberries and chocolate. Lucio didn't give the bottle directly to Valerius as he wanted. Instead he held it out of Valerius's reach and kissed him messily, Valerius taking the lead and savoring the rich red, the bittersweet strong wine drawing him to Lucio's lips over and over, making him almost whimper with want. 

Lucio finally pulled back, face flushed as he passed the bottle to the real expert. Valerius made a decent dent in the volume of liquid, notably heated and pleasantly hazy with lust as he kissed Lucio again. Lucio finished the bottle and set it aside, a stray drip of wine running down the side of the glass over his fingers.

Valerius instinctively held his mouth open. Lucio raised his eyebrows and his silver eyes shone with arousal. He pressed a finger against Valerius's tongue, pleased when Valerius sucked on it and readily opened his mouth for another, face pink. "My my, such a slut," he cooed, petting Valerius's tongue and dragging his fingers across his lips, staring at the wetness on his wine stained mouth. 

"Take me."

Oh, Valerius should've known that once his arousal was enough Lucio could feel it he'd tease and torment him. "Patience, pet." Lucio instead toyed with Valerius's braid, untying the silk ribbon binding the end and running his fingers through the locks, combing out the braid into wavy hair and stroking Valerius's head. "Nadi herself could tell you I have a thing for long hair- especially when it's all messy and disheveled. Quite appropriate for when you come undone." 

Lucio seemed to appreciate boldness. Valerius ran his hands up Lucio's chest and startled unbuttoning his tunic, shivering when Lucio did the same for him. 

Somewhere in the midst of shedding their clothes Lucio found time to procure another bottle of wine, both of them drinking greedily from it between kisses and Valerius licking any carelessly spilled liquid from Lucio's pale skin. While the sweetness couldn't compare to chocolate wine- the pinot noir brought lush flavors of darkness and black cherry to Valerius's trained palette. 

Lucio was possessive, pinning Valerius down and digging his alchemical arm into his skin, grazing his teeth against Valerius and growling. Valerius's impressive alcohol tolerance was finally broken through enough that he was freely vocal under Lucio, bucking his pelvis and crying out as Lucio pounded into him, hand wound into Valerius's wavy hair and pulling his head back to expose his neck. 

"Mine." Lucio sucked a particularly hard mark into Valerius's neck, claiming him as Valerius shouted under him, body overwhelmingly hot and pleasure coiling tight in his core.

Everything was a crimson luxurious haze, his toes curling and legs spread wide, wordlessly begging for more. Valerius watched Lucio's blond hair fall into his eyes as passion overtook them. He kissed Lucio with swollen lips, mewling as he was brought to the edge, shaking and so overheated his skin was too warm and eyes blown wide with intoxicated consuming desire. 

"Yours- fuck yours!"

Valerius jolted with every thrust, bared throat gasping for air. Lucio took his wrists and held them above Valerius's head, pushing them into the pillows as he became more erratic, slamming into Valerius hard and fast until they were both coming in ecstasy, still hot to the bone with bliss as they panted.

Lucio laid on his back and wrapped his arm around Valerius, thankfully keeping his metal arm away from his vulnerable form. Valerius curled up to him, head on Lucio's chest. "I have a lot more wine for us to sample," said Lucio without even a twitch of muscle to indicate he was ever leaving bed again. 

"I look forward to every moment of the greatest wine tastings I'll ever attend," teased Valerius.

"Finally, someone who agrees with my definition of tasting." Lucio eyed the two empty bottles and his eyes fell closed, shifting to be more comfortable against the pillows and dozing off with Valerius snuggled up to him.

Valerius's last thought before he drifted asleep was that perhaps he did like Lucio's eyebrows, although it could've been the wine talking.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Lucio to sound like Voldemort from A Very Potter Musical. You're welcome.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!! When I found out these two canonly were a Thing I knew I had to explore it
> 
> My tumblr is StressBakingElf


End file.
